


Animal Intuition

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Nepeta are flushed, even if Nepeta is feeling a little like a fish out of water with the humans. Purring around Jade has unexpected results, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Intuition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikabot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikabot/gifts).



> For Ladystuck. The prompt is:
> 
> 'Nepeta and Jade have an unusual relationship. Oh it's not rare for trolls to vacillate between red and black, as they do...but the suddenness and consistency of the change is. They'll be getting along all lovey-dovey and happy and then...Nepeta will act too cat-like, and BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK...'

It was inevitable that there would be gaps in the understanding in a relationship between two members of different species. Especially when one of you was a member of two species all by herself, now. Nepeta never actually meant for her purring to be at all catlike. For a troll, acknowledging that purring was a characteristic of the cat was like acknowledging that having eyes was a characteristic of the cat. It was fundamentally true but it kind of implied that cats were the only ones to have those features, and that trolls definitely didn't.

So Nepeta hadn't really meant to be any more catlike than usual. It was considered largely improper for a troll to purr at somebody they had just started dating (this went doubly so for those in public). It was a mark of intimacy, and doing it too early was like leaning into kiss somebody too early. Equius had lectured her on this and told her that she shouldn't be so lewd as to purr in public. People may very well have got the wrong idea, and there would be nothing worse for him than for people to be...reacting to her. For him, though, it was part of his need for propriety. Nepeta, however, stuck to the rule largely out of the belief that a good ship depended on the perfection of timing.

And the right time had been then. It had been a lazy human Saturday, with tea and little cakes. They were sitting on the sofa beneath the window in Jade's living room; the sunlight sieved through the thin blue fabric of the curtains, casting the room in the muted shade. While trolls could stand to be under the yellow sun of Earth, it could still be a little uncomfortable. 

There was a tray holding a glossy black teapot and a selection of mismatched mugs on the wooden coffee table, and pouring the tea released the warm, sharp scent of lemony breakfast tea, making Nepeta sigh. She watched Jade's slim, deft fingers stir with a little silver spoon and then pop a small chunk of lemon into both cups. Her long hair threatened to tumble forward over her shoulders as she bent, her white ears twitching as she concentrated.

There was always an urge to touch them, to run fingers up the wispy-furred pointed outer shell. Nepeta wasn't sure whether that was because of their matespritship or whether it was just because they looked so soft, like Pounce's ears except bigger. Nepeta clasped her hands in her lap, the diaphanous material of her dress shifted under them; Nepeta still wasn't used to wearing such a fine material.

Human romance had added extra dimension to Nepeta's shipping. Trolls were vehemently discouraged from dressing up past their station. Humans, though, humans seemed to put great pride in adorning themselves for their matesprits. If Nepeta was going to be flushed with a human, then she wasn't going to miss out on the custom. It seemed like it would be as if she and Equius had not had their first feelings jam on top of a pile of the severed broken heads of Equius' discarded robots. The dress was knee length and a pale pink, high-necked and skimming over her torso and belted at the waist with shiny, buckled black. It belonged to Roxy, who, it turned out, was a similar size to her. Nepeta wasn't sure how they worked these things out, but the Lalondes and Kanaya seemed to understand, so she hadn't worried.

Nepeta's knowledge on the subject stretched to where she could tell that Jade was taller than she, and so her dress was probably bigger than hers. It was scarlet, wrapping around her and tying up at the middle. Since matespritship seemed very important to humans, it made sense that red was heavily associated with it. The idea that Jade was wearing red on their date was obviously very significant, and the excitement that Nepeta usually felt when making connections like that was only bolstered by the fact that it was her own quadrant, here. That and, when Nepeta had arrived at Jade's home, she'd noticed that the red made Jade's eyes appear a particularly striking green.

When Jade handed her one of the mugs, Nepeta noticed that there was a little dirt under her short nails. Jade was a gardener, she knew, and she had, no doubt, been planting a beautiful sunloving earth plant before Nepeta had arrived. Nepeta's own claws had been clogged with dirt and blood on many an occasion on Alternia. Not being able to hunt any more was something she tried not to think about. It wasn't as if it was difficult to get meat and, since it tended to be sold raw, it wasn't even as if she needed to adjust to everything being cooked. It wasn't all about the eating, though. Still, there was nothing that could be done about it for the while.

Jade slid onto the seat next to her, and reached out to brush a wisp of hair out of her face. Nepeta leaned forward to kiss her gently on the tip of her pointed nose. She pushed her thoughts out of her mind for the moment as they touched mouthed, one of her hands reaching up to brush one of Jade's pointed ears. It felt soft and delicate under her fingers and Jade shivered as she gently ran her fingers along the outside of the pointed shell. Jade made a noise that sounded like a cross between a snuffle and a whine. Nepeta moved her fingers down just a little to scratch just beneath one of them, where the base of it met Jade's thick hair. Human hair was thicker and glossier than troll hair and she was warm, too. Just a little warmer than Nepeta, and her heart was beating quickly. As Nepeta continued, Jade broke the kiss to lean into her, further, resting her head on her shoulder.

If Nepeta shut her eyes for a moment, the plush sofa almost felt like the tanned skins that she would fall asleep on in her hive, with Pounce sleeping by her side. Her lusus would purr, the vibrations of her body sending Nepeta to sleep. Nepeta felt it begin in her own throat, too, swelling into a rumble. She felt Jade shift against her, one of her long-fingered hands moving up Nepeta's leg, her own breathing muting into a soft growl. Nepeta supposed that was just a noise that humans made in those situations.

Jade's hand moved under her skirt, moving up her thigh. Her sharp little canines nipped at Nepeta's cheek as the growl intensified. Nepeta purred as she parted her legs, her nook beginning to ache as Jade's clever fingers brushed the cotton of the underwear that she'd bought, specially. It was a little dainty than she was used to wearing, and she felt a little vulnerable with Jade's fingers slipping over her opening and the tip of her unsheathing bulge, especially with her nipping harder at her ears and chin. She persevered, however, her purr growing as Jade's human growling did. Humans liked pretty underwear, it was just a matter of getting used to it.

It all seemed to happen in one go, then. Jade fingers clasped hard around her thigh as she made a quick, loud, sharp noise like a barkbeast. Stranger than that, a feeling welled in Nepeta's gut. Something both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It was the urge to bite and growl back. She ignored it, sure that it was a part of neither troll nor human matespritship.

Experimentally, she moved one of her own hands to pull at the tie on Jade's pretty red dress. She only got as far as loosening it before Jade barked again, pushing her back onto the sofa. Nepeta found herself growling in response. It almost a satisfying noise, as if it was something physical that her body had been dying to do. Her bulge began to writhe against her silly little panties, her nook empty and wet. Jade's fingers were grabbing at the material of her dress, seemingly not to tear, but as if she was suddenly under the impression that Nepeta was naked. Her own dress had become completely undone and hung open, and Nepeta could see that she was braless. She pouted, thinking of the frilly thing that she had been persuaded to wear. While she had worn a harness when she was hunting, it had been purely perfunctory.

"This isn't fur!" 

Jade halted, then, and looked at her, her eyes wide and dark. It was the most ideally trollish expression that Nepeta had seen on anyone in a while, even other trolls.

"...woof," she said, tilting her head, still baring her teeth. Her fangs were small and sort of delicate looking, "what do you mean?"

"I mean...oooh, I don't know, Jade," Nepeta fumbled with the buckle of her belt, until she could pull it away from her dress, "I'm a kitty. I need to get my claws and teeth into something."

Jade, for a moment, looked a little nonplussed. This gave Nepeta a moment to pull her dress over her head, obscuring her vision. Even taking the time to make-sure that Roxy's dress didn't get damaged didn't totally diminish the slight thrill of having to be alert, again.

"I'm part dog," replied Jade, "Dogs chase cats."

Nepeta wasn't quick enough to finish trying to unhook her bra before Jade had finished speaking and was able to pull her off the sofa and onto the floor. Reasonably, she knew that, sweetness aside, there were at least a couple of things that made Jade a formidable foe, so it wasn't that bad to have her gain the upper hand. Still, there was no point in giving in at this point in their sudden budding rivalry.

Jade crouched over her, her dress hanging open, her skin flushed and those teeth bared, still, her hair tumbling so that it tickled Nepeta's nose. Nepeta laughed, half-way deliberately, shifting herself so that her legs hooked around Jade's waist beneath her dress. Her feet became a little tangled in the material, but that didn't matter as long as she could use her leg muscles to flip them back over.

It worked, and Jade stared up, blankly, as she realised that Nepeta was straddling her.

"Cats, though, are smarter," said Nepeta, triumphantly. Jade twisted, but Nepeta laid a hand on her abdomen, signifying that she really should not move. Realistically, it was no match for Jade, and functioned more as a display of power. It apparently worked, as Jade laid back a little, her hair messy and dark against the cream of the carpet.

Nepeta took the moment to unhook the lacy white bra she was wearing, pulling it down her arms and off. This left her in her underpants and the flat, leaf-green shoes that she had worn, that day. She was already a lot more comfortable than she had been, and she sat for a moment, allowing the cool air of the room to sit against her skin. Jade remained prone, her chest rising and falling as she breathed, her green eyes on Nepeta.

Nepeta moved her hand slowly up Jade's torso. Jade's skin was soft and smooth, although her muscles could be felt undulating underneath. Nepeta skimmed her hand across her ribcage to cup one of her small breasts, smoothing the tip of her thumb across the tip. To go so slowly, to explore her so gently, established Nepeta's position over the other girl. When hunting, Nepeta often found herself soothing an animal, running a gently hand across its flank, before putting it out of its misery and making it her dinner. Here, though, the expectation wasn't that Jade would submit to death, but that she would retaliate. There should never be any real murderous intent between kismeses, anyway - even between the most ruthless of trolls.

Jade did not disappoint, and Nepeta found herself on her back on the floor, again, with Jade's little teeth around the tip of her breast. Nepeta gave a sound that was half purr and half chirrup, and it must have sounded a little too feline, because Jade growled against her. This time, it was Jade's hand moving over Nepeta's torso, down over her stomach and towards her groin. Jade didn't pause to tease her, and instead pushed her fingers underneath the material of her underwear, pushing her fingers into Nepeta's nook. Her bulge squirmed against Jade's fingers as she moved them in and out of her. Nepeta whined, arching her back as she opened up around Jade's fingers. Jade used more fingers as this happened, while pulling down Nepeta's underwear to allow her bulge some freedom. As her bulge wrapped and undulated around Jade's fingers, Nepeta felt her genetic material build and rise to the forefront, and knew that she wasn't going to move, this time.

Afterwards, they lay tangled in the remnants of Jade's dress, Jade dozing and Nepeta purring contentedly. Something felt settled inside her that hadn't before and, sleepily, she assured herself that they would try this, again.


End file.
